Einsamkeit
by Alice Klein
Summary: Osomatsu benci menghadapi kenyataan bahwa cepat atau lambat, mereka semua harus berpisah.—KaraOso / Bromance / Spoiler for episode 24 / Happy reading, review please! X3
"Hentikan." Satu pukulan telak, Karamatsu berikan pada si sulung. Tubuh Osomatsu pun terlempar dan menabrak pintu geser. Persetan dengan komentar yang lain, ia bisa memperbaikinya nanti.

"A-apa yang kau—oi! Lepaskan aku Kusomatsu!" Osomatsu melawan ketika tubuhnya ditarik oleh Karamatsu ke luar rumah. Sedangkan Karamatsu tidak menggubris racauan sang kakak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Osomatsu-san © Akatsuka Fujio  
**

 **Einsamkeit © Alice Klein**

 **Pair : KaraOso (Karamatsu x Osomatsu)  
**

 **Warning : OOC, Plotless (udah mendarah daging kayaknya(?)), hanya ingin ngebaper(?)  
**

 ** _"Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas fiksi ini."_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kedua pemuda itu meninggalkan pesta dalam kekacauan. Karamatsu yakin baik Choromatsu, adik-adiknya yang lain, maupun orang tuanya akan merasa tidak enak jika harus melanjutkan perayaan tanpa ia dan Osomatsu. Intinya Osomatsu sudah mengacaukan pesta yang seharusnya penuh dengan suka cita dan kegembiraan.

Karamatsu melepaskan jeratan tangannya pada jaket Osomatsu dan sedikit membanting tubuh Osomatsu ke dinding.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kuso—?!" Osomatsu memulai dengan nada meninggi.

"Hentikan, Osomatsu!" Karamatsu membalas bentakan Osomatsu. "Tenangkan dirimu!"

Karamatsu emosi.

"Tingkahmu sungguh keterlaluan! Terlalu kekanak-kanakan! Egois jika boleh aku tambahkan!" Karamatsu melanjutkan, "Apa menurutmu dengan menendang Jyushimatsu seperti itu, masalahmu akan selesai begitu saja?! _Hell_ , pikiran dangkal macam apa itu?!"

Osomatsu terdiam. Tidak pernah terlintas dalam pikirannya melihat Karamatsu marah seperti ini. Setahu dirinya, Karamatsu jarang terlihat kesal. Huh, tapi tahu apa Osomatsu? Dua puluh tahun lebih ia habiskan bersama kelima saudaranya dan masih banyak hal yang mereka sembunyikan satu sama lain.

Ada jeda, Karamatsu menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Gejolak amarah jarang ia luapkan dan ini membuat kepalanya pening. "Aku mengerti perasaanmu," Karamatsu akhirnya membuka suara dengan tenang. Tidak terdengar lagi nada emosi di dalamnya. "Namun sekarang sebagai yang tertua, kita—baik dirimu maupun diriku—harus kuat di depan mata yang lainnya."

Osomatsu masih memilih untuk diam.

Karamatsu melanjutkan, "Ini tanggung jawab kita. Bertingkah bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja dan tidak perlu ada yang dikhawatirkan."

Pemuda jaket merah itu terkekeh dengan sinis. "Apa maksud omong kosongmu?" Osomatsu mengangkat kepalanya, menatap tajam saudara identiknya. "Apa yang membuatmu yakin ketika berbicara seperti itu, Karamatsu?"

"Eh?"

"Tanggung jawab? Kakak tertua? Bahkan untuk dirimu sendiri sudahkah kau menjalankan itu semua dengan baik?"

"Oso—"

"Sejak kapan kau peduli dengan orang lain? Yang kau pikirkan hanya dirimu sendiri! Berkaca dan memuji dirimu sendiri! Apa itu yang kau sebut tanggung jawab?!" Osomatsu tidak dapat menahan ledakan dalam dirinya. Luntur sudah dinding kesabaran miliknya.

"Berhenti, Oso—"

Osomatsu menarik kerah jaket Karamatsu, "Berhenti? Kenapa tidak kau saja yang berhenti memberi ceramah padaku?! Aku tahu apa yang aku pikirkan! Jadi berhentilah untuk menjadi yang paling benar di sini, Karamatsu!"

Tanpa sadar lelehan air mata mulai menuruni pipi Osomatsu. Pemuda anak pertama dari keenam saudara itu sudah lelah. Terlalu banyak beban batin yang ia pikul sebagai kakak tertua dan dengan ego-nya, ia tidak dapat begitu mudah bercerita pada orang lain. Jujur saja, Osomatsu sendiri tidak yakin apa yang membuat ia marah kali ini. Bukan karena Karamatsu yang memukulnya tadi, bukan karena Todomatsu yang tidak menggubrisnya ketika hendak mengambil _shoyu_ , dan bukan pula karena Jyushimatsu yang tidak sengaja membuatnya menjatuhkan _sushi_ -nya.

Osomatsu kesal saat terjadi perubahan pada mereka, sedikit demi sedikit.

Osomatsu tidak suka ketika melihat mereka mulai beranjak dewasa.

Osomatsu benci menghadapi kenyataan bahwa cepat atau lambat, mereka semua harus berpisah.

Intinya, Osomatsu tidak siap jika harus sendirian tanpa kelima saudaranya.

Ia dulu pernah berkata pada Chibita kalau ia ingin terlahir menjadi anak satu-satunya. Hidup dengan curahan kasih sayang orang tua yang penuh tanpa harus dibagi-bagi dan tidak perlu repot mengurusi adik-adiknya yang sering berbuat di luar batas kewajaran manusia normal.

Namun sepertinya ia harus terkena imbas dari ucapannya tersebut. _Ambil apa yang telah kau beri_. Begitulah cara kerja karma dalam kehidupan. Osomatsu bahkan tidak mengerti mengapa harus ada sistem seperti itu di dunia ini. Merepotkan. Keinginannya dahulu perlahan mulai terwujud dengan perpisahan Choromatsu sebagai permulaan. Bahkan Osomatsu tidak punya keberanian untuk membayangkan perpisahan dari keempat adik-adiknya yang lain.

Osomatsu pengecut.

Isak tangis Osomatsu, membuat Karamatsu simpatik. Ia tidak pernah melihat Osomatsu selemah dan serapuh ini sebelumnya. Dengan perlahan, Karamatsu menarik Osomatsu ke dalam pelukan hangat sambil sesekali mengelus kepala sang kakak dan menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi Osomatsu. Mungkin Osomatsu benar, ia tidak pernah peduli dengan yang lain. Sebab jika ia peduli, ia pasti tahu jika selama ini Osomatsu menahan dirinya untuk terlihat kuat dan tegar di depan semuanya.

"K-kau bohong jika mengerti perasaanku, Karamatsu…" Osomatsu berkata lirih. "Tidak ada yang mengerti dan tidak akan ada yang mengerti perasaanku…"

"Maaf."

Suara tangisan Osomatsu sudah tidak terdengar, Karamatsu sedikit merasa lega, "Tahukah kau apa yang selalu menghantuiku setiap malam ketika hendak terlelap, Karamatsu?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak tahu."

"Melihat kalian satu demi satu pergi meninggalkan rumah ini dan meninggalkan aku sendiri yang sejak awal berniat untuk tidak berubah."

"Osomatsu, kau…"

Osomatsu melepas pelukan Karamatsu lalu terkekeh, "Seperti seorang bayi kecil, aku ketakutan jika harus sendiri," Osomatsu melanjutkan. "Aku akui jika aku kekanak-kanakan. Namun salahkah aku jika tidak kuat melepas kepergian saudara-saudaraku yang telah lama menghabiskan seluruh paruh hidupnya denganku?"

Karamatsu terdiam.

"Cepat atau lambat, aku sadar aku tidak dapat bersama kalian lagi."

Ada rasa sakit yang menyerang dada Karamatsu saat mendengar kalimat Osomatsu.

Osomatsu berbalik. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya dan berdiam diri hingga esok hari. "Sebelumnya terima kasih, Karamatsu. Aku merasa jadi sedikit lebih baik. Kembalilah berpesta dan anggap tidak terjadi apa-apa, aku tidak akan mengganggu."

Osomatsu berjalan masuk ke rumah, meninggalkan Karamatsu yang masih menatap punggung Osomatsu yang mulai menjauh.

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi ini Choromatsu akan memulai kehidupannya yang baru. Tinggal di sebuah apartemen di sisi kota dan mulai bekerja di sebuah perusahaan dagang keesokan harinya. Barang-barang pun telah siap seluruhnya masuk ke dalam mobil. Semua melepas kepergiannya, kecuali Osomatsu.

Kedua orang tuanya dengan tegar melepasnya, Todomatsu menangis, Ichimatsu yang bersikap datar walaupun Choromatsu dapat merasakan kalau adiknya ini sedih, Jyushimatsu yang memberinya semangat dan berkata jika luka bekas tendangan Osomatsu sudah tidak terasa sakit (Choromatsu tahu pasti, ia berbohong), dan Karamatsu yang memberinya pose semangat.

Semuanya ada saat itu, kecuali Osomatsu.

Menyadari Choromatsu yang terus menatap ke lantai dua rumahya dengan sendu, Karamatsu menepuk pundak sang adik. "Ah! Maafkan aku melupakan sesuatu, _my brother_! Kemarin malam Osomatsu menitipkan pesannya padaku. Katanya selamat atas keberhasilanmu dan maaf atas kekacauan yang aku lakukan semalam."

Ya, Karamatsu berbohong. Namun jika dengan begini membuat hati adiknya tenang, ia pikir tak mengapa.

Senyum tipis merekah di wajah Choromatsu, "Titip ucapan terima kasihku pada Osomatsu-niisan."

Karamatsu mengangkat ibu jarinya. "Kau dapat mengandalkan kakakmu ini, _my brother_."

Namun hingga mobil yang membawa Choromatsu pergi dan hingga Karamatsu memutuskan juga untuk hidup mandiri, ucapan terima kasih itu tidak pernah sampai pada Osomatsu. Sebab sejak hari itu, Osomatsu memutuskan untuk menarik diri dari saudara-saudaranya dan menyimpan rasa pedih di hatinya sendirian.

 **.**

 **.**

" _Aku merindukan kalian. Bisakah kita kembali seperti dulu?"_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **A/N:** Hyaho~ Alice di sini...

Iya, Alice lagi baper episode 24. Plis itu episode bikin hati aing terkoyak-koyak... nggak kuadth liat abang oso merana :')

Abaikan ending yang sangat maksa itu... Alice bingung banget kudu berhenti dimana :"D /nak/

Alice ingin ucapin terima kasih untuk hiirei-san, anu-san, Richros-san, dan Frantic Light-san yang udah review fic Alice sebelumnya~ dan terima kasih juga buat yang udah baca, fave, dan follow fic Alice~! Kalian semua luar biasaaa~~

Untuk kalian-kalian juga yang udah baca fic ini sampai akhir, sini Alice cium satu-satu~ :* /stopnak/

Akhir kata,

Review please~! *tebar-tebar uang(?)*


End file.
